Today, no game or sport is growing and prospering like the game of golf. New golf courses are being developed and built at a tremendous rate over the United States and the world. Participation and interest in golf is at an all time high.
Many golfers are serious about their game and are continually preoccupied with practicing and improving their game. Golfers continue to seek the assistance and advice of professional teachers and instructors such as club pros. There is no doubt that golf is not an easy game to master. No part of the game can be taken for granted or ignored. To help golfers improve their game, there are many golf practicing aids that are commercially available today. These golf practicing aids cover a wide range of areas from the "stance" to the "swing".
While various aspects or parts of the game give various golfers difficulty, probably no part of the game is of any more concern to the average developing golfer than that part of the game that revolves around his or her "stance". Proper stance is taught and practiced with all new or developing golfers and in many cases even experienced and talented golfers continue to come back to work on and improve their stance. Developing the proper stance cannot be over emphasized in teaching one to reach a high and proficient playing level in the game of golf.
It is difficult for a golf pro or golf instructor to teach and encourage the proper stance by simply asking the student or person being instructed to address the ball. The very nature of the task calls for a golf practicing aid that is designed to help position and orient the golfer to the ball and to the target. Unfortunately, there has been little work done in specifically designing a golf teaching aid that specifically addresses the "stance" problem. Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a golf practicing aid that is particularly designed to teach the proper stance for a golfer.